


New Relations

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Fluff, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka is Whipped, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Hakoda hadn’t planned on getting attached to the scarred Firebending prince, but god fucking damnit, now he was.
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302





	New Relations

**Author's Note:**

> This was a new type of writing for me
> 
> I’ve never written from Hakoda’s perspective 
> 
> I think it’s pretty cool

To say Hakoda was disturbed was one way to put it.

Furious was another.

Ozai had the audacity to hurt his son.

Burn him in front of a whole nation with his hand.

Cruel.

Barbaric.

Truly something only that mad-man was capable of.

Hakoda feels his stomach roll at the thoughts of the disgusting man as he watches Sokka and Zuko dance, laughing and talking.

They were so happy, so in love.

And Hakoda was happy too.

Happy his son found love, happy Zuko got a second chance.

He hadn’t planned on getting attached to the scarred Firebending prince, but god fucking damnit, now he was.

He was going to make sure Ozai paid for hurting his future son-in-law.

It was a known fact, Sokka didn’t even try to hide the fact he was making a choker from everyone but Zuko.

Hakoda was proud of him, hell, he even helped pick a design.

He was more than supportive and he knew Katara was too.

She thinks no one sees her use water bending to smooth out the carving but the ‘thank you’ food left by Sokka was evidence enough.

Hakoda found it amusing they thought he didn’t notice.

But he did.

And he’s glad he does.

Because it helped him realize he know has two sons to take care of, not one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
